A state-of-the-art carriage of the kind mentioned comprises a flexible bar of a thickness equal to that of the protruding parts of the grips, this bar being located on the upper face of the rope gripped by the grips, in the gap between the two protruding parts. This avoids a sheave dropping, when the grips pass under a compression sheave after the protruding part of the first grip has been passed, and then being forced upwards by the protruding part of the second grip of the carriage. The flexibility of the bar enables the latter to follow the curvature of the rope while remaining flat on the rope. This device reduces vibrations and shocks when passing a compression sheave battery, but this passage remains noisy and uncomfortable.
The object of the present invention is to produce a perfected carriage, whose passage under the compression sheave batteries is made easier. It is based on the observation that shocks result from a part starting to move or stopping moving, this shock being more violent the greater the mass moved and the higher the speed.